random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pantomime Mime Valentines
A Pantomime Mime Valentines is a pantomime and Pantomime Mime-spinoff, which played from February 1st to the 7th at the Metropolitan Opera House in New York City, New York, United States, with additional performances through February if requested. Characters Lana The female lead protagonist of the show. Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. She is also bisexual, and is dating Star Butterfly. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "Spirit of the Ring", who lives in a gold ring. Dancers Four men in somewhat revealing attire who dance alongside Arylon whenever she's on the stage. Devo A group of 5 men wearing "New Traditionalist Pompadours" and "Sleeveless Maxi-Turtleneck Sweaters". In this play, they are dating/are married to: * Josh 1 - Linka Loud * Jerry - Helen Henny (she is used as an advertising ploy for Chuck E. Cheese's during this pantomime) * Mark - Flying Princess Pony Head * Bob - Azzie * Josh 2 - Laila Laila A beautiful white pooch. She is Josh 2's wife. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some self-insert who seems very crazy and he claims to be a super epic ladies-man. He is married to Minerva Mink, and they have had 2 human babies and 5 anthropomorphic mink babies since Tito Dick Visits Pantomime Mime's events. Bridget A mouse lady who appears in the play as the other female lead protagonist. Chuck E. Cheese He is used as an advertising ploy for Chuck E. Cheese's during this pantomime. Luan A tween lesbian who is going insane right now. It is revealed that she has had a crush on Maurecia since the first grade, and the two later enter into a relationship. She wishes to lead a bunch of her LGBTPANXRDOQQ+ (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Trans, Pansexual, Asexual, Nonbinary, Xenosexual, Robosexual, Demisexual, Otherkin, Queer, Questioning) friends into committing an enormous Columbine-like shooting at the Atlah Worldwide Church in Harlem, New York while draped in gay pride flags. Maurecia A tomboy skater girl and Luan's lesbian love partner. Star Butterfly An interdimesional princess who's dating Mallow. Marco Diaz THE EARTH TURD! Linka Loud She's not pleased with dating one of Devo's members. Miette A pokemon performer from the Kalos reigon. Serena She doesn't like Miette but she likes Ash. Ash Ketchum Serena's boyfriend who Miette has a crush on.In this pantomime, he is in his Alola outfit. Giselle Snobby child from Kanto. She's beauty, she's grace and she'll kick you in the face. Her Cubone makes time to time cameos. She's also pansexual. Guzma Ex-Team Skull boss and supreme meme sex god who works part time for Tito Dick. Adrien He committs identity theft in this play. Mona Little green puppet kid with pigtails. MegaToon1234's Doppelgängers Elijah's many doppelgängers that range from A to Z. #Doppelgänger A-The one who assists Elijah with sexually pleasuring Minerva Mink. He also started to go out with Oliva (PKMN) because IDK, someone else is going out with her, so why not him? #Doppelgänger B-This doppelgänger is a guitar nerd. He is normally seen playing a Squier Classic Vibe Telecaster '50s Butterscotch Blonde electric guitar with many guitar pedals and effects duct-taped on. #Doppelgänger C-A doppelgänger who is an Arabian stereotype. He constantly prays to Allah and blows himself up every few minutes. #Doppelgänger D-??? #Doppelgänger E-??? #Doppelgänger F-A genderbent version. She's beauty, she's grace, and she would make your dong inflate. #Doppelgänger G-??? #Doppelgänger H-An oddball doppelganger who has huge teeth and acts like Fake Crash Bandicoot. He's also pansexual. #Doppelgänger I-??? #Doppelgänger J-??? #Doppelgänger K-??? #Doppelgänger L-??? #Doppelgänger M-This doppelgänger's got style, so listen up, fellas! He's got legs so hot that you can fry an egg! #Doppelgänger N-A nerdy doppelgänger. #Doppelgänger O-A genderbent Islamophobic doppelgänger. She constantly masturbates to the Bible and her brain is so small you can use the rest of her cranium as a picnic basket. #Doppelgänger P-The 15-year old f ckboy doppelgänger. The only things he can say are "TRIGGERED!", "CYBERBULLYING!", "PEPE IS GOD!", HILLARY FOR PRISON!", and "TRUMP IS OUR GOD!" #Doppelgänger Q-The SJW-stereotype doppelgänger. He mostly protests with his friends chanting "No hate! No fear! Immigrants are welcome here!", only for police to remove him. #Doppelgänger R-This doppelgänger with a shirt that changes many colors. #Doppelgänger S-The stereotypical special needs one. #Doppelgänger T-The one with black skin and acts like Loud Nigra. #Doppelgänger U-The mentally unstable one. #Doppelgänger V-??? #Doppelgänger W-??? #Doppelgänger X-??? #Doppelgänger Y-??? #Doppelgänger Z-The sleepy one. stuff about them coming soon. Ronnie Anne Santiago She's only in this pantomime to get back at Lincoln for raping her in the first Pantomime Mime and to have sex with Giselle. It is revealed in this version of Pantomime Mime that is she is pansexual. Azzie A 12 year old who strangely owns a chainsaw. She's in love with Devo's Bob. Robbie, Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten The extra-terrestrial sex meme gods from heaven. Tito Dick He raised Phil and loves the ladies! Phil A spoiled brat who likes getting high on weed. Jack is his cousin. Jack He's Phil's cousin. Horatio 2.0 Jack's pet robotic Tarsier. Lynn A tomboy tween Male-to-Female transgender girl who often paddles His Majesty Grant Strobl because his majesty is "transphobic". According to the guide given to attendees, she was born Link Loud, and underwent male-to-female surgery at age 7. Lynn wishes to commit an enormous Columbine-like shooting on World Vegan Day. She also wants to buy lots of Big Macs so she can force-feed them to vegans at gunpoint. His Majesty Grant Strobl He's only in this play to shamelessly admit he's transphobic. He is often seen jerking off to 4chan posts. Lane Loud Male Luan Loud. He is homosexual and is dating Guzma. Sportacus He's climbing in your windows, he's forcefully making you exercise! Minerva Mink Elijah's wife. Outside of her sexual activities, she's the leader of the "Jim Morrison Appreciation Society and Quilting Bee in Favor of Moving Jim Morrison's Grave from Paris, France to Melbourne, Florida, United States" Lemonjello and Orangejello Twin characters from an obscure Canadian-American show from the late 90's. Jem and the Holograms A bunch of glam... new wave artists? Huh? The Misfits Jem and the Holograms' arch enemies. Crash Man A robot master from Mega Man 2, who shows up for only 8 seconds of screentime, one line of dialogue, and uses his Crash Bomber weapon to blow some stuff up. Johnny the Popplio A baby Popplio who loves wearing seatbelts. He's very happy to be here. Lincoln Loud He still has 10 sisters and doesn't remember the events of raping Ronnie. He isn't a drug addict in this pantomime. Olivia The Sun and Moon sex symbol who serves as fanservice for the whole audience. JEREMY the Rowlet Johnny's best friendo. His real name is Lance! Plot Act 1 The play begins with Devo performing "Girl U Want" and then "Boy U Want", followed by them performing "Pink Pussycat" and "Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin')". Afterwards, Lana, Mallow, Sarah and Harper begin introducing themselves, while Mallow begins doing a striptease. Instead of Robbie Rotten covering the striptease, it's Chuck E. Cheese. He exclaims "Hey kids! This is not for you!" and trots off. Then, Luan, Star Butterfly and Mallow sing "White Iverson" by Post Malone, and Marco does instrumentals with a Roland Jupiter-80. Meanwhile, Lane Loud, Luan and Guzma sing a cover of Gummibarr with Guzma doing isntrumentals with an electric guitar which just happens to be the one Derek Savage has, which was signed by Van Halen. Devo are then seen with their girlfriends. Linka Loud screams for Josh 1 to stop feeling her, so Josh 1 attacks Linka with his drumsticks. Linka runs out and Lane and Guzma do some interpretive dancing to Megalovania from Undertale. Lane Loud and Guzma dance together for a while, and they rub their butts together like how Jennifer Lopez and Iggy Azealea did in their music video for "Booty". Guzma proceeds to pull a fake masturbation prank, which turns Lane on. It ends when Luan closes down a curtain, exclaiming "Don't let your kids see it!". Marco comes in and then performs a cover of Woman's World by Cher, and Sarah sings along with Marco and Harper, Lana and Mallow soon tag along. Soon after, Lana, Mallow, Sarah, Harper, Chuck.E.Cheese, Star, Marco, Guzma, Lane and Linka do a dancing and singing cover of Everybody's Circulation , and DEVO doing musical accompaniment. Then, Mallow comes out and back with a bowl of instant ramen noodles which she intends to share with Guzma, and Guzma lists a bunch of memes he thinks are super dank, including Team Skull (the team he retired from), Pepe The Frog and We Are Number One. While he does this, Linka is being sexually assaulted by Josh 1 when she threatens to leave. Marco then comes out with nachos which he dumps on Josh 1, in an attempt to get him away from Linka. Giselle walks in and sings Without Me by Eminem with Ronnie Anne, who is right behind her. Ronnie takes out some scissors and cuts off a lock of Giselle's hair. Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers